Victoria Nelson series
The Victoria Nelson series, also called the Blood Books or Blood Ties series (title for the TV show) is written by Tanya Huff. There is a companion sequel series titled the Tony Foster series. Blood Ties Wiki Genre and Subgenres Urban Fantasy for Adults Series Description Of the many, classic Urban Fantasy books of the 90's, the Vicki Nelson series holds extremely well. This strong source material lends itself well to revival, from the Canadian TV show "Blood Ties" to the recent reissues of the books themselves. Re-reading Victoria Nelson now, every description of Vicki brings to mind the strong jaw and dry sense of humor of her televised incarnation, adding to the experience of the re-read. ~ All Things Urban Fantasy Lead's Species *Human Primary Supe *Paranormal PI, Vampires What Sets it Apart *Features an unusual heroine who is a strong-willed, competent woman with a physical weakness failing eyesight) who is neither a damsel in distress, or a kickass undefeatable chick.The characters all feel very real, very natural–Vicki was very believable, strong and unabashedly a very real person. Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative from multiple perspectives. Throughout the series the primary narrators are Vicky Nelson, Henry Fitzroy, and Mike Celluci with the odd asides from the secondary character, Tony Foster. In individual books the antagonist(s) also have recurring roles in the narration as do other plot-related characters (usually victims of the week) to a lesser degree. Books in Series Victoria Nelson series—aka Blood Books: # Blood Price (1991) # Blood Trail (1992) # Blood Lines (1993) # Blood Pact (1993) # Blood Debt (1997) # Blood Bank (2008) ~ collection of shorts — Final Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * "See Me", Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives (2011) — Tony Foster series (Tony Foster) *“Blood Wrapped”, Many Bloody Returns (2007) — Henry Fitzroy #8.5 (Henry, Vicki) * "No Matter Where You Go", Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters — (Vicki Nelson) * "Songs Sung Red", Wild Side, The (2011) (Vicki, Mike) * "No Matter Where You Go", Vampires: The Recent Undead (2011) — (Vicki Nelson) * "If Wishes Were", Shadowed Souls (2016) -- (Vicki, Mike) * 6. Blood Bank (2008) — collection of shorts (Vicki, Henry, Mike) Companion Series or Spinoffs *Tony Foster series *Henry Fitzroy series — includes all of the six Blood Books, the three Tony Foster books, plus books and shorts about Hery Fitzroy, mostly historical tales. (Goodreads) Other Series by Author Onsite * Keeper Chronicles series * Tony Foster series World Building Setting * Toronto, Canada * London, Ontario farm Places: * Kingston: location of mom's funeral Supernatural Elements ✥ Paranormal PI, Vampire, demons, sorcerers, werewolves, mummies, Frankenstein-like zombies, mad-scientist, ghosts, werewolf hunters, silver bullets, weird science, wannabe Doctor Frankensteins, grimoire, dark magic, Egyptology Glossary: * Grimoire: ancient book; Henry Fitzroy has one; 'Groups & Organizations': * Queen's University Life Science Department World Protagonists ✥ Victoria “Victory” Nelson was a police detective—and an extremely good one. Her nickname wasn't just a play on her name, it was an acknowledgement of her extreme skill. She and her partner, Mike Celucci, had a competitive, almost antagonistic but deeply connected relationship as they solved case after case. Then Vicky developed a degenerative eye condition. Her peripheral vision is shrinking and her night vision has reduced to almost nothing–and it will get worse and worse until she is blind. Facing this, Vicky quits her job because she will not accept a lowering of her performance or record and becomes a private investigator. Mike stays on as her contact, her friend, her sex partner – and someone she has marvellous blazing rows with. As a private detective she stumbles upon the supernatural world–in particular she runs across Henry Fitzroy, bastard son of Henry VIII, romance novel writer–and vampire. The two start investigating increasing supernatural occurrences that threaten Toronto, her with her vast experience and skills as a detective with his age, experience and knowledge of the supernatural world. ~ Fangs For the Fantasy ✥ Henry Fitzroy, bastard son of Henry VIII, romance novel writer–and vampire. The two start investigating increasing supernatural occurrences that threaten Toronto, her with her vast experience and skills as a detective with his age, experience and knowledge of the supernatural world. Vicky is ~ Fangs For the Fantasy ✥ Mike Celucci: Police detective, former partner and ex-lover. Viki gets his aid on the case of a demon menace and she may find herself renewing her stormy relationship him. Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE — Blolood Trail (1991): Vicky Nelson is a private investigator. She used to be one heck of a murder detective for the Toronto police, but deteriorating eyesight and her stubborn-ness led her to leave her true calling. A killer is stalking Toronto and the first victim's girlfriend hired Vicky to find the killer, since she doesn't believe the police are looking in the right places. Vicky's ex-partner (and ex-lover) Mike Celluci is in charge of the investigation and does not appreciate her "help". A chance encounter pairs Vicky with Henry FitzRoy--Romance Writer, Vampire and bastard son of Henry VIII as they hunt what appears, despite the impossiblity, to be a demon. ~ Goodreads | Blood Price (1991—Victoria Nelson, #1) ✦ 2004: Vicki Nelson PI, former Toronto homicide cop, witnesses the first of many vicious attacks. She renews her tempestuous relationship with police partner Mike Celluci, who does not get along with another ally. Henry Fitzroy is the illegitimate son of King Henry VIII, a vampire on the side of good. Also TV Blood Ties tie-ins. ~ Goodreads | Blood Price (2004—Victoria Nelson, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO — Blood Trail (1992): The unique investigative duo from Blood Price--P.I. Vicki Nelson and 450-year-old vampire Henry Fitzroy--once again join forces to solve a crime of supernatural proportions in modern-day Canada. As silver bullets take their toll, Vicki and Henry fear they won't be able to stop a crazed killer. ~ Goodreads | Blood Trail (1992—Victoria Nelson, #2) by Tanya Huff ✦ 2004: For centuries, the werewolves of Toronto have managed to live in peace and tranquility, hidden quietly away on their London, Ontario farm. But now, someone has learned their secret—and is systematically massacring this ancient race. The only one they can turn to is Henry Fitzroy, Toronto-based vampire and writer of bodice rippers. Forced to hide from the light of day, Henry can’t hunt the killer alone, so he turns to Vicki Nelson for help. As they race against time to stop the murderer, they begin to fear that their combined talents may not be enough to prevent him from completing his deadly plan. ~ Goodreads | Blood Trail (2004—Vicki Nelson, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE — Blood Lines (1993): 1993 & 2004: Sealed away through unending centuries in a sarcophagus never meant to be opened, he had patiently waited for the opportunity to live again, for the chance to feed on the unwary and grow strong. Now, at last, the waiting had come to an end. Brought to the Egyptology Department of Toronto's Royal Ontario Museum, the seals and spells that imprisoned him chipped away by his discoverers, he reached forth to claim the minds and souls of the unsuspecting city dwellers, to begin building an empire for himself and his god. And only three people had even a hint that anything was wrong. For Henry Fitzroy, 450-year-old vampire, it began with a haunting, inescapable image of the sun, a terrifying symbol of death to one such as he. Fearing for his sanity, he called upon his sometime-lover and comrade in supernatural investigations, ex-cop Vicki Nelson, for help. And even as the two struggled to cope with Henry's obsession, Vicki's closest friend and former partner, Police Detective Mike Celluci was following up on two mysterious deaths at the museum, certain he was looking at murders not accidents - and equally convinced that the killer was a mummy brought back from the dead! ~ Goodreads | Blood Lines (1993—Vicki Nelson #3) ~ Goodreads | Blood Lines (2004) ✤ BOOK FOUR — Blood Pact (1993): It began with the call no daughter ever wants to get, the call that told private investigator Vicki Nelson her mother had died. Mrs. Nelson's coworker at the Queen's University Life Science Department told Vicki that the cause of death was a heart attack, and that they'd be waiting for her to arrive in Kingston to make the funeral arrangements. But what started as an all too normal personal tragedy soon became the most terrifying case of Vicki's career. For when Marjory Nelson's body mysteriously disappeared from the funeral home, Vicki, her sometime lover and fellow investigator, vampire Henry Fitzroy, and her former homicide squad partner, Detective-Sergeant Mike Celluci, realized that there was something unnatural about her mother's demise. Vicki swore she'd find the culprit, and see that her mother was properly laid to rest. But what she hadn't counted on was that someone at Queen's University seemed determined to keep Mrs. Nelson on the job—alive or dead! ~ Goodreads | Blood Pact (1993—Vicki Nelson #4) — Goodreads | Blood Pact (2004) ✤ BOOK FIVE — Blood Debt (1997): Henry Fitzroy, vampire, writer, and bastard son of Henry VIII, had survived for centuries by obeying the vampire's code. He did not slaughter needlessly, did not draw attention to himself, and never invaded another vampire's territory. But now Henry was about to do the unthinkable. He was going to break the code. — It began when Henry woke to the twilight—and the discovery that a ghost had invaded his inner sanctum. This was the start of a dangerous nightly game. Henry was allowed to ask one question of his mysterious visitor. If the answer was no, someone—innocent and unsuspecting—would die. It soon became clear that what this wraith—and the others who eventually joined it—wanted was revenge on those responsible for killing them. Henry could not find the source of these murders on his own, nor could he ignore his unwanted guests. He had only one choice—to call private investigator Vicki Nelson and ask for help. Henry only hoped that he and Vicki would both survive the experience... ~ Goodreads | Blood Debt (Vicki Nelson, #5) by Tanya Huff ✤ BOOK SIX — Blood Bank (2008)—Collection: The Blood books center around three main characters: Vicki Nelson, a homicide cop turned private detective, her former partner Mike Celluci, who is still on the force, and vampire Henry Fitzroy, who is the illegitimate son of Henry VIII and makes his living as a writer of bodice rippers. Not only are the three of them caught in a love triangle, but they are, time and again, involved in mysteries with a supernatural slant—from demons, to werewolves, to mummies—and inevitably must join forces to solve crimes and defeat supernatural enemies. Now all of Tanya Huff's short stories about Henry, Vicki, and Mike are being released in this collection entitled Blood Bank. As an added bonus for fans of the TV series, Blood Bank includes the actual screenplay for "Stone Cold," the episode Tanya herself wrote for the Blood Ties series along with a special introduction by Tanya, detailing her own experiences with the show. ~ Goodreads | Blood Bank (Vicki Nelson #6) Category:Series